Of Blood and Ice
by IAmThatGuy7714
Summary: A lore based story set between volume 2 and 3. Two authors on this story my self and a good friend. Any helpful criticism is welcome and we wrote this to have a good time. Not trying to mess with the head cannon or anything, just trying to have fun.


Of Blood and Ice

 _This story takes place between season 2 and 3 of RWBY_

 **Chapter One: Nevermore Glade**

 **Present**

"Ozpin, you really should take a break from work occasionally, you will wear yourself out."

"I thank you for your concern Glynda but I have to take team RWBY to Mountain Glenn to clean up the mess from that coup attempt earlier this month." Ozpin slowly rises from his desk clearly worn out from the years.

Glynda rushes over to his side to make sure he was alright, "You don't have to push yourself I'll just get professor Oobleck to take your spot, plus I know what that place means to you."

"No thank you, I need to get some exercise anyway but could you please gather team RWBY for me and send them to the front gate."

"Sure, thing just don't push yourself too hard."

Mountain Glenn had since become overrun with the creatures of Grimm as they took refuge in all the dilapidated buildings that had once been a beacon of hope now turned into a ruin of despair.

"Ok children seeing as we were unable to stop Roman with his plot we have been tasked with cleaning up the mess. So, I advise you to all stick together and clear out the city, and I can't urge you enough to stay away from nevermore glade." Yang swiftly raised up her hand. "Yes Ms. Xiao Long you have a question?"

"Yes, why should we avoid going into nevermore glade if we are here to clear out all the Grimm anyway, wouldn't it make more sense to just kill them all while we are at it?"

"I ask that you please just trust me on this one, now time for your mission to begin so please hurry along I will keep an eye on you." Team RWBY got quickly to work clearing out the city block by block swiftly wiping out every Grimm with major efficiency but even for as strong as they are they soon started to tire.

"Maybe we should stop for a bit to catch our breath" Ruby exclaimed while gasping for breath.

"I don't think we have time for that sis" Yang yelled as she pointed up at a nevermore descending upon the team with its claws extended. The nevermore hit Weiss hard and she flew between two of dilapidated buildings and into the field behind them. Worried about their teammate the rest of the team sprinted after her. As soon as team RWBY got to Weiss they heard a screeching that sounded like over twenty different chalkboards being scraped. The trees began to shake and some even collapsed over as about thirty different nevermore rose into the sky. The nevermore screeched again as they descended upon the team, the team looked up with worried looks on their faces knowing that this could be the end for them. Just as the claws were about to reach the team a bright flash of light appeared and all the nevermore disappeared into a cloud of dust. Ozpin stepped out of the dust with a furious look on his face.

"I told you not to enter this glade, it was to deadly, and you aren't ready for it." Never hearing this tone of voice from Ozpin before most of team RWBY retreated to a safe distance except for Ruby who seemed almost transfixed upon an object behind Ozpin about six yards away.

"Professor, what is that behind you?"

"Ms. Rose do not approach that, this is your final warning!" Ruby using her semblance dashed passed Ozpin and towards the objects she saw in the distance. Ozpin dashed after her followed by the rest of team RWBY. Ruby seemed to be in a trance and not even her teammates screams seemed to deter her from her new mission of getting to these objects. Ruby stopped right in front of the objects she saw only to find out that they were weapons stuck into the ground crossed across each other like a sigil on a royal houses crest.

"What is this?" Ruby said with clear confusion on her face. "It looks like a shrine of some sort." Ozpin walked passed Ruby and laid his hand on the center where the war ax crossed with the bow, his face changed from fury to what looked like intense pain.

He slowly turned towards the team standing behind him with tears growing in his eyes, "It's my fault."

 **Chapter Two: Fairy Tale Beginnings**

Confusion spread across Ruby and Yang's faces. "What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked not being able to hold back her curiosity, but Blake who placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head back in forth as if to indicate that it was too much to ask something like that soon shushed her.

"It's ok Ms. Belladonna it was a legitimate question for the situation." Ozpin started to regain his composure and turned to the team behind him and asked, "So what is your favorite fairy tale?" With the silence defining and no one on the team grasping the reason behind the question Ozpin spoke up again, "Well I don't know about all of you but one of mine was the story of the two warriors, who were once great hunters turned bitter rivals." With confusion, clear on each of the students' faces he decided to further elaborate, "Did you know that almost all fairy tales are based off true events?"

Ruby looked even more confused now, "What do fairy tales have to do with any of this."

"I was just about to get to that Ms. Rose, unlike other fairy tales the two warriors are quite modern, and in fact I even knew them. They were some of the strongest, bravest hunters I have ever known. Their names were Akull and Mortem."

"Long ago before any of you were even a thought in your parent's mind, a pair of incredibly gifted hunters started their training at beacon academy. Akull the one to use the battle-axe and Mortem the one with the twin swords where incredibly strong as well as the perfect team of hunters, in fact they were the only two-man team in beacon history." Ozpin began. "What made them such a great team was what their semblances where as well as how they used them in combat. Akull's semblance was that of controlling ice. He could summon ice and use it as a weapon or freeze enemy's weapons in their spot. The later was more of how Akull used it, while Mortem had complete control of his blood. He could use it as a weapon or as the string to the bow his swords made. However, with both semblances they had quite the down side. As you could imagine the more blood Mortem had the more he could use as a weapon, but he could bleed out faster and if Akull dropped his temperature any lower than he could freeze himself solid." Ozpin finished his explanation of the fallen. The team had a very solemn look on their faces, seeing how much this story hurt their head master.

"Uh Ozpin you don't have to continue, we can tell that this is a hard subject for you to get through."

"No Ms. Rose this is important, for not only you to hear, but for me to also to talk about and get off my chest. Maybe it will allow me to finally clear my conscience." Said Ozpin. "Now these two where competing in the twentieth annual vital festival"

"Wait, wait if it's going to be the fortieth vital festival coming up, how old are you Ozpin?" Yang asked.

"Irrelevant to the story Ms. Xiao Long," Ozpin said, "Anyway as I was saying, they competed as their two-man team throughout the whole competition and won. Quite the feat for two young hunters. Anyhow the two graduated at the top of their class and seeing as it was my first term as head master I decided the best course of action was to make them my own personal special force team. The feats that these two accomplished as my task force where incredible, I once sent them on a mission to take out over 100 Grimm. I thought it would be a suicide mission, but Akull looked over to me and asked me if this was to be a challenge or just a warm up and then proceeded to jump out of the airship. Mortem screamed for him to wait up and other words I won't repeat here and followed him. Not even ten minutes later I was getting a call from them saying that they had completed their mission. Even I was awestruck at the speed these two hunters could complete their mission when normally it would take any other four-man team over an hour to complete or die trying. Vale soon entered an era a peace and prosperity where we became overconfident in our abilities. That is when we decided to try and expand our territory into Mt. Glenn, but in doing so we weakened our defenses even more than we could ever imagine. Hunters became too comfortable almost stagnant with the lack of fights they were experiencing so many branched off and became mercenaries for other kingdoms leaving us with very few to defend us even if they were some of the most powerful. Even they soon began to grow tired with the lack of action that they were experiencing so I decided to tell them to take a break in our new city in Mt. Glenn. Bored with their surroundings they readily agreed but not before telling me to call them if I needed anything. Soon after they boarded a train towards the city. I just wish I knew what I was really doing to them." Ozpin started to show signs of despair again but quickly regained his composure. "Do you all mind if we return to my office in Beacon where we can be more comfortable and away from this horrible place." Team RWBY shook their heads with somber expressions on their faces as they made their way towards the airship. No one said a word the entire trip back.

 **Chapter Three: Overconfidence**

Entering the office Glynda ran over with a worried expression on her face, "What happened out there, you didn't overdo it again did you?" Her question was quickly answered when she saw the entirety of team RWBY standing behind Ozpin with subdued looks on their faces. "Oh no, they didn't"

"It would seem they did, now I have a story to tell them so could I ask you to please grab us some beverages, I have a feeling that we will be here for a while." Glynda swiftly moved towards the door with a concerned look on her face but decided it was best to say nothing. After the door closed Ozpin took his regular seat behind his desk and looked up at the team standing before him. "I would take a seat if I were you there is still quite a bit to this story left." The team shifted the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk so they were all comfortable. "Now where did I Leave off?"

"I believe the two hunters were on their way to Mt. Glenn."

"Thank you, Ms. Schnee, now from here out the story of what occurred there was recounted to me by Akull."

"No offence Professor but how would one of the hunters be able to tell you what happened, aren't you telling us the story of how they died in battle?" Blake stated with clear confusion on her face.

"Yes, you are correct about what this story is but you've yet to learn the whole truth. They did die in battle but this encounter is not that which ended their lives. Our warriors stepped off the train and looked at their surroundings to find a bustling city before them.

 **Past**

"Seems like Ozpin was correct this will be a nice change of pace, don't you think?" Akull stated as he turned towards his comrade.

"It does seem nice but I'm still not one for the crowds couldn't we have just gone to the training grounds instead." Mortem stated with a slight look of disdain

"We do that every day, we needed something different."

"Yeah but we still need to break that sparring tie, we are still at 30 to 30."

"Even if we break that tie we would just have another match and get a tie again, you always were the sore loser. Come on let's just enjoy our time here. Maybe we could even find you a girl."

"Your one to talk about girls, Mr. I found the one every other day."

"Low blow man, Low blow"

"Eh at least you didn't try to hook up with half of them and the other half just ditched you every time you asked you asked them out." Right as Mortem finished this insult his scroll began to vibrate and played a familiar tone that notified the two that Ozpin was at the other end.

"Well I should have known that this vacation was too good to be true." Said Akull as he reluctantly motioned to Mortem to answer his scroll.

Mortem pressed the answer button on the scroll and picture of Ozpin moved to the center and a distressed voice came through, "I know that you guys are on break but there is an emergency, currently our scouts are reporting a huge group of Grimm are moving on Mt. Glenn. We don't have enough hunters in the area to deal with this situation so I must ask you both to move in and assist."

"Finally, something I find fun, could you send our lockers to our location?" Mortem stated looking visibly excited

"We can't send your lockers to your location because there are too many civilians in the way so you must move to the glade in the northeast of the city."

"Well we shouldn't wait around anymore then let's go," Akull says as Mortem hits the end call button. Both hunters swiftly make their way to the northeast end of the city.

 **Present**

A knock was heard on the door and Ozpin starting to look visibly tired said, "You may enter!" Glynda entered carrying a tray of drinks, "Ah thank you Ms. Goodwitch I needed my coffee."

 **Chapter 4: Grimm Outlook**

Ozpin took a long sip out of his coffee mug as Ms. Goodwitch passed out team RWBY their mugs hot coco. Each of the girls sipped on the coco waiting for their head master to continue his story.

"Thank you again Ms. Goodwitch, now it is very late and I believe that you should be heading home, and before you can argue I will be fine, team RWBY will give me plenty of company." Said Ozpin

Ms. Goodwitch nodded and said her good byes to Ozpin and the girls. The head master took another long sip of his mug as the girls waited with anticipation for the continuation of his story. "Now where was I?" Asked Ozpin.

"Not to be rude headmaster, but you had just sent the lockers to Mortem and Akull in what is now known as nevermore glade." Weiss commented.

"No need for apologizes Ms. Schnee thank you for the reminder. Now as I can remember Akull said it took them no time at all for them to reach the glade." Said Ozpin.

 **Past**

The hunters entered the glade to see about thirteen other hunters gearing up from their lockers, it was clear that these hunters hadn't even worked with their gear for a while. Progress was slowly as Akull and Mortem stood waiting for their lockers. "Maybe Ozpin forgot our combinations, should I call him back." Mortem stated right before two lockers plummeted out of the sky and planted into the ground before the duo.

"If we were two steps forward we would be flat, do you think he thought about that?" Akull sated with a worried look on his face.

"No I can't say he would think of that, I think he is a little occupied right now." The duo silenced as they swiftly geared up. In anticipation for the upcoming battle the two started to ready their semblances, Akull's skin began to turn a light shade of blue as he lowered his body temperature, and Mortem took needles and poked holes in his skin that soon filled with crimson blood. Not long after the duo finished getting ready a roar sounded across the field that froze all the hunters in their tracks. Trees began to shake and topple over as a creature of some kind got ever closer to the defenders, but the poor souls never decided to look up. Nevermore silently fell out of the sky swiftly grabbing or clawing at the hunters preparing for a ground assault, none of them stood a chance. Akull and Mortem placed their backs to each other as they fought off the aerial assault. Shards of ice and needles of blood streaked through the sky striking down all the Nevermore who dared to come near the two. Feathers filled the air around them as the last of the Nevermore was struck down. "I got at least 30 of them, what about you?"

"Hah only 30 I got 35, looks like your losing your touch." Said Akull looking ever so proud of himself. As confident as they were they could never have known what was about to happen to them. Grimm flooded from the trees like a tidal wave crashing on the beach and the sheer number of them took two hunters aback.

"I count over 500 Akull, we have never seen that many in one place before, what is happening here?"

"I'm not sure but we need to defeat as many of them to give the civilians in the city time to escape!"

"If that's the plan then there is no time to waste is there." Mortem moved the hilts of the two blades in his hand together and twisted swiftly forming the shape of a bow. Blood flowed out of Mortem's arms and formed into a string that soon became tight. Reaching over his shoulder he grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and nocked it. Pulling the string back energy began to form over the arrow as the dust inside began to release getting ready to fire. "Akull, blizzard!" Understanding instantly Akull began to use his semblance forming a thick sheet of ice over the arrow, not a second after he was done the arrow took to the sky falling towards the center of the now approaching group of Grimm. Right before the arrow hit the ground an explosion occurred shattering the ice coat and flinging hundreds of deadly shards in almost every direction. Grimm began to topple, but even more flooded out of the woods seeming to have intent on killing the duo.

"I've never seen this many Grimm in one spot in all of Remnant, why is this happening?" Akull stated as he brought his ax down on a Beawolves' head

"They also seem to be so organized as well." Said Mortem as he ripped his swords out of an Ursa

"Do you think this is a random attack or is there something else going on here." Alleged Akull, starting to show signs of exhaustion.

"I don't even know what to think anymore." Mortem specified noticing Akull's skin beginning to turn a dark shade of blue and his own turning a pale white knowing that they couldn't continue this much longer, not to mention the wounds the two had inflicted on them, most were minor but were starting to build up. "Akull I think we need to…" Mortem had started to say but never got to finish. Akull confused as to why his friend didn't finish his sentence turned around to see the claw of an Ursa pierced through his friend's gut. In a flash of anger a wave of ice spread across the field freezing all the Grimm in place but at the cost of Akull's temperature dropping to a dangerous level. Akull rushed to his friend's side to see intense pain in his eyes. "Well Akull I messed up" confirmed Mortem coughing blood "and it doesn't seem like your much better than me right now but you will recover and I don't think I will."

"Don't say that I can get you out of here and Ozpin has to know someone who can help!"

"No, you won't even make it out of this field carrying dead weight like me, and I'm sure you noticed the ice melting already, there is no hope for me but there is for you, you just have to make it beyond that wall."

"I can't leave you to die like that, this isn't how you go out!" stated Akull with a mix of anger and fear in his eyes

"Oh, if only it was up to you though, I guess we will never break that tie we had huh" Mortem lifted his hand and as he did blood began to pool around Akull's legs undetectable to him

"You're my brother man I can't let you die like this, I just can't!"

"I'm sorry your partner was a fool who died like this Akull but just know he isn't a fool who gets his friends killed." The blood beneath Akull rocketed up launching Akull high into the sky and over the wall, the last thing he saw was Mortem falling into his own blood with Grimm slowly surrounding him.

"MORTEMNNNNN!" screamed Akull as he hit the ground hard inside the city blacking out almost instantly.

 **Present**

"Wait a second, what?" exclaimed Ruby looking really confused, "I thought the two of them were supposed to die at the same time."

"But what kind of fairy tale would that make Ms. Rose, I would think a rater depressing one, how about you?" stated Ozpin calmly.

"So, wait is that the end?" questioned Weiss looking just as confused as Ruby.

"No Ms. Schnee, that was but the first mistake I made."

 **Chapter 5: Regret and Remorse**

 **Past**

Fear gripped Ozpin as he reached the slumped over body of Akull. Seeing that his body was riddled with wounds and a tint of blue signifying how much he had used his semblance in the fight.

"My god, what did I send them into?" Ozpin asked to no one.

The sound of Ozpin's voice startled Akull awake. He reached for his ax ready to take out the threat only to see his friend and leader standing in front of him. Exhausted he drops his ax and lowers his guard to his friend.

"Akull, what happened to you and where is Mortem?" Asked Ozpin.

Akull began to tear up and choked out, "There was so many Ozpin, we tried to take them all out, but we were too cocky, arrogant and an Ursa stabbed Mortem through the stomach. I snapped and froze them all to protect us, it didn't last very long. Mortem sacrificed himself to save me. I tried to save him I really did." He broke down in tears.

Ozpin places a hand on the hunter's shoulder to comfort him and says, "I am sorry Akull, as we flew over we saw all of the carnage. You two fought bravely."

"Did you see him? We can pick him up so we can give him a proper burial."

"I'm sorry Akull, but of all the bodies we saw Mortem's wasn't one of them. We need to get you back to beacon so we can properly heal you."

"There is one more thing you need to know Ozpin, the Grimm they were much more organized than just the wild attacks, almost as if they were under someone's control.

Ozpin nodded with understanding motioning Akull to get onto the airship.

Broken hearted Akull looked back at his friend knowing he was right, but didn't want to leave his partner in such a horrible place, but knew there was nothing left for him to really do. Begrudgingly he stands up and trudges onto the air ship and blacks out again but due exhaustion. He can hear faint sounds of the engines roaring of the ship, Ozpin's constant tapping of his feet, but the most defining sound was the lack of his partner's voice.

It took over an hour for the ship to reach beacon, but it didn't matter for Akull. He knew what he had to do and that to get healthy and start to train again. Not only to better himself, but to also get his mind refocused on what it truly means to be a hunter. He will never let this happen again.

Ozpin was extremely troubled by what has transpired. He had lost many hunters that had retired, but where still his people to protect and had lost them all. Yet more troubling still is that he lost one of his best hunters in Mortem and unfortunately could not bring him back and give him the proper burial that he deserved. No matter how arrogant the two brothers got they both were his best hunters and his closest friends. He wishes he knew more than just a minor detail that it was going to be a Grimm attack. He felt so guilty for having not only one of his best friends die, but so many others as well. However, there were still a few things that bothered him. One was the fact that Akull said that the Grimm where organized. In his history, he never heard of such a thing, and two was that fact that he couldn't find Mortem's body. He searched that bloody field for him. Trying to give him a proper resting place.

 **Chapter 6: A Darker Life**

 **Present**

 **"** Wait so were did all of the bodies go?" Asked Blake noticing a flaw in Ozpin's story

"So, you've noticed. I was beginning to wonder if any of you would. That is what worried me more than anything about that whole situation, if the Grimm were attacking for food then everyone would have been taken. So, tell me why do you all think his body wasn't there?"

The team turned to look at each other but none of them could think of anything so Weiss decided to take the initiative, "There is no reason that only one body should be gone."

"Within that is the issue I saw all those years ago, So, I think I should continue the story and it should explain everything. A month after the initial attack on Mt. Glenn the city had fallen and any civilians who decided to stay moved underground and created a new community, people took up weapons to defend their new home. Grimm had become ever more common and they seemed to be growing in strength and true hunters were still hard to come by. Akull had since recovered from his wounds and had returned to training. I had been in my office looking over some reports from our scouts near Mt. Glenn when Akull had walked in."

 **Past**

"Ozpin I think it's time that you send me on a mission I've been itching to pound some Grimm heads."

"Akull, I believe that we went over this just yesterday you've haven't been cleared by the medics and I cannot under clear conscience send you out there when you aren't one hundred percent."

"You can't keep holding me back like this, the kingdom is falling apart and I'm one of the few who could actually help, plus you and I both know that you have been telling the medics to write up false reports on my condition!" Screamed Akull his words stinging Ozpin

"How dare you, you know I only do what's best for you and you know even I can't tell the medics what to do. You would think you'd be a little more cautious after what happened!" as soon as the words left Ozpin's lips he regretted them

"NO, how dare you bring that up and further more…"

Before Akull could continue a scout sprinted past him and went straight to Ozpin's desk with sweat dripping down his face and gasping for breath he looked up at Ozpin, "We have a major issue…"

"Well spit it out and would someone get this man a drink." Ozpin's secretary made a swift 180 and ran to get water for the scout.

"There was an explosion in the underground settlement up in Mt. Glenn, Grimm have flooded into the tunnels and they are slaughtering all the people."

"So, Ozpin are you going to deny me now!" Akull turned to the scout and asked, "How many Grimm were there?"

"That's just the thing it wasn't just Grimm, there was something or someone else there we aren't sure but all that we know is that no one could even get close to it. People seemed to be wiped out by a semblance whenever they got in its way. I think we should call Atlas to help us on this matter but that isn't my call to make."

Ozpin looked perturbed by this new info, "What did this creature look like, can you give me any info."

"All we got was that whatever it was had bright white skin with some kind of red markings."

Ozpin began to look worried, "I think that we should contact Atlas on this matter, we will owe then but I do believe it will be in our best interests."

"You need someone to go down there and stop those Grimm from killing everyone, who else are you going to send." Akull looked straight at Ozpin with new fire lighting his eyes.

"I don't feel comfortable sending you down there but I know how you fight and you could be the only one who stands a chance, plus with the look in your eyes I don't think that even I could stop you, go and be quick about it but remember to return safely and don't do anything too reckless."

"Thank you, you won't regret this!" Akull said as he sprinted out the door. Akull ran to the train station to see it all but closed and only one train on the departure side marked with _emergency personal only._ "Well that looks about right." He said to himself. He boarded the train to find he was the only passenger and as soon as he got fully on the doors closed and the train rocketed forward. "I guess Ozpin really did want this done quickly." Even at the speed the train was going Akull knew it would take at least ten minutes to reach his destination so he decided to use this time to gear up and power up his semblance. "Never get tired of feeling this chill along my skin." Almost as soon as he finished getting ready the train's breaks began to screech as the train tried to halt its forward progress. "Well looks like we finally made it, time to show these Grimm why they should never have screwed with me." The doors slid open and the stench of death wafted into the train car. Akull retched at the stench but pressed forward towards the door but something felt wrong, why wasn't there any noise, there should at least be fighting or screaming. Akull tightened his grip on his ax and moved out of the train. Peering forward he flashed back to the day that he lost his best friend and he swore to himself the same thing he had told himself every day, he would never let that happen again. He moved forward into the village that had been full of life not an hour before. As he progressed he noticed Grimm approaching him but not getting close almost as if they were escorting him somewhere. "What are you all waiting for, I'm right here, what's stopping you?!"

That is when a voice pierced the silence that sent a chill down Akull's spine, "Well they aren't attacking because they are waiting for a command."

"That voice it sounds so familiar, why?" Akull moved forward faster while the Grimm slowly closed off his exit. The stench that he smelt earlier got stronger and stronger until he found the source. In the town center piles of bodies had been stacked methodically into a circular pattern around a pale figure that was kneeling in the pool of blood with two short swords planted into the ground, one by each hand.

"Well it took you long enough to get here don't you think?" the figure said not even turning to look at the hunter who had just arrived. "Do you know what's best about taking someone's life Akull?" Akull had no response but instead a rising curiosity of how this thing knew his name. "Really? Nothing? You used to be so talkative, I'll tell you anyway. The best part of taking someone's life is knowing that you are better than them and you will always be better than them, it's almost like a sense of accomplishment. Still no clue who I am huh well I've always wanted to break that tie and this time it will be permanent." The figure grabbed the blades by its hands and charged at almost inhuman speeds at Akull. The hunter got his first glimpse at the enemy he would be facing only to see the face of a friend he thought was long dead. Akull was so off put by this development that he almost forgot to raise his ax to block the swords coming down on his head but luckily his reflexes kicked in and he managed to block at the last possible second.

Sparks rained down on the hunter as he asked, "How on earth are you still here I saw you get stabbed by an Ursa?"

"It seemed that my queen took a liking to me and decided that I was to be her tool of destruction, she had watched us for many years and she grew to enjoy our fighting style. You know she wanted you too but I was a fool who let you get away, luckily for me my queen forgave me and gave me a second chance at life." Not missing a beat Mortem swung his swords again trying to catch Akull off guard but to no avail, as Akull blocked his strikes again. "You know you can't win a fight by just blocking right!"

"Mortem, I don't want to fight you, you had been gone for so long and I gave up hope of even finding your body. I wish we could go back to the way we were but after seeing you I now realize that this is no way to live." Akull changed the grip on his ax and swung with a mighty force only to hit air in front of him. Somehow Mortem had moved back to the pool of blood at an insane speed.

"The queen and I have no need for that kind of weakness in our plan so I must kill you now I hope you are prepared to die, but I have decided that I don't like our location so I think I shall change it." The pool of blood beneath Mortem began to bubble and shift, after a moment it blasted up blowing a hole in the cave ceiling. Mortem quickly jumped out of the hole he had just created. "I'll meet you where this all began if you are brave enough, but I would suggest running instead." Not a second later Mortem had vanished from the top of the hole.

 **Chapter 7: Cold Blooded**

Akull stared at the gaping hole in the ceiling. He took a long deep breath wondering what he should do. He knew what he was going to do about Mortem, but to go about actually trying to kill his best friend made him hate how his world turned out. He sighed and took out his scroll and called Ozpin.

"Akull what is the situation?" Ozpin asked concern laced his voice.

"Well I found out who was leading the Grimm, it's Mortem." Akull responded with a flat expression in his voice.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" Ozpin asks.

Akull was confused by this question, but answered anyways, "He was pale white and his face had red scars all along it and his eyes are blood red."

"Akull by no circumstances are you to engage in battle with Mortem, you will return to me and we will send Atlas in to deal with the situation."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Ozpin, you know for a fact that I am the only one capable of dealing with him, do you want more innocent lives lost to this corrupted version of Mortem?"

"Akull if you don't listen to me I will have you removed from beacon at once."

"I am sorry old friend, but you know I am going to take care of this situation."

"Akull LOGA- "The sound of a dial tone is the only thing Ozpin could hear from his scroll. "Damn it!" Ozpin yells as he slammed his scroll into the desk. He looked over to his assistant distress riddling his body and facial expression. "Get me an airship, or train, or anything I don't care, whatever gets me to Mt. Glenn the fastest." Ozpin demanded from his assistant.

"Yes sir, right away sir." His assistant said running to get some mode of transportation ready for her head master.

Ozpin sat down in his chair sighed and said, "I hope to the gods that I don't get there too late."

Akull took his time to reach the spot where he was going to have his battle with his best friend. He was confident that he knew exactly where Mortem wanted him to go, so he was in no immediate rush. He still had to wrap his mind around what could have happened to his best friend that caused him to turn evil. It's been a month he had to have fought hard until the end was all that Akull could think, trying to hold onto the memories of his best friend and brother in battle. Yet as he looked around to see all the carnage that he caused, the people that he had killed, the homes he has destroyed Akull knew that there was nothing left of that in Mortem.

With a heavy heartfelt sigh, Akull steeled himself for the one thing he never thought he would have to do. He had to kill the one person that he has been through everything with. A single tear fell down his cheek for the man he once knew as he sped up to reach his destination. After a couple minutes Akull reached the destination. The spot where he thought he lost Mortem one month ago.

"I thought I told you to not follow if you wished to live." Mortem said staring down his once teammate.

Akull noticed something. A flash of what was Mortem's original eye color. Maybe Akull could break through to Mortem.

"Mortem, we don't have to do this, just come back with me and Ozpin and I can try to bring you back, bring you to our side again. You know save the world and stuff man." Akull said, slipping back into his old characteristics trying to reach his best friends mind.

"The only way you can save me is by killing me," Mortem said," She did things to me. Made me faster and stronger, you need to kill me to end this all."

"Who is she?" Akull asked.

But the moment had passed and pain spread across Mortem's face, he dropped to one knee and gripped his head, it took but a second but by the time Mortem raised his head he had his red eyes again.

"That is none of your concern, you are too weak for her. I have given you ample chance to join us, but you still refuse. That is more than more than you deserve anyway. I'll just bring her your corpse and prove to her how useless you truly are." Mortem spat out as he got his semblance ready.

"Well if there is really no convincing you." Akull said as he too readied his semblance turning a familiar shade of blue and gripping his axe.

Ozpin speeds into the station at Mt. Glenn hoping beyond hope that he can reach his two friends with plenty of time to stop any unnecessary bloodshed. He swiftly stepped off the train to be met with Grimm staring him down. With a heavy sigh and sip from his mug Ozpin states, "So Mortem really doesn't want to see me? Pity."

 **Chapter 8: Dark and Light**

The field that sprawled in front of Akull was still tinged a light red from the battle that occurred about a month ago, he stared into the eyes of his former friend and saw none of the kindness that used to exist in him. Mortem's face was twisted in a combination of pain and anger as he circled around looking for an opening. Akull knew something else was off about his former friend, his stance that he used to know forward and back, had changed. Instead of being light on his feet and quick to strike, he was slowly and methodically circling his prey almost as if he was taunting. Akull had enough; he swings his ax at Mortem at full force but only to hit air. "You were always better at close combat but at range you never stood a chance," A voice range out from the trees. Seconds after an arrow struck the ground at Akull's feet. Glancing down Akull saw it was one of Mortem's explosive arrows and quickly dashed back while freezing the arrow solid.

"You said you were so much stronger yet here you are hiding in trees as usual." Akull screamed into the woods trying to taunt his enemy back to where he was strongest.

"I'm not an idiot you won't be able to goad me into fighting you on your terms."

"Well then I'll fight you on your terms!" Akull's ax began to shift and rotate as it switched into its ranged mode. Akull was now holding an anti-material rifle. A shot rang out and a bullet streaked toward where the voice was coming from. An explosion rings out and a group of trees fall over.

The voice comes from the other side of the woods sounding almost disappointed, "Still inaccurate as ever. You always had to compensate your accuracy for raw power." An arrow streaked out of the trees again and struck Akull in the shoulder blade. Akull cried out in pain but didn't let it slow him as he did a quick turn and fired into where the arrow came from. Another explosion rang out and this time it wasn't a miss. Mortem jumped out of the now exploding trees and landed on the field, his clothes were smoking and he was covered in soot. "Impressive you almost hurt me."

Akull stared in disbelief that his rifle which could take down multiple Grimm in one shot didn't even seem to effect Mortem, but after looking closer he started to notice scrapes and cuts along Mortem's arms and legs start to seep blood, "Looks like it did more than your willing to admit."

"Oh, has the month been that hard on your memory, you of all people should know that the more damage I take the more I can dish out." A needle of blood streaked off Mortem's arm straight at Akull, missing by an inch.

Another needle flies out towards Akull just to hit a thick sheet of ice that now covered him like a suit of armor, "You forget old friend, for all the abilities you've gained I have trained and gained my own, I haven't been sitting on my thumbs this whole month."

"But for how long, you already look like you're getting a chill and I still have plenty of blood left." Blood started to seep even faster out of the wounds that Mortem had received. The blood started to pool on his swords almost like a second layer. The swords became serrated and had an almost hellish tint.

Not to be outdone Akull coated his ax with a sheet of ice bringing the edge to an even sharper point. The two stared each other down, not knowing what either was going to do.

Mortem began to throw multiple needles of blood at Akull, keeping him distracted as he began his trek towards his former teammate. A sick smile spreading across his face with pleasure of his situation. Mortem sprints at Akull with the speed of a hungered cheetah, ready to strike. Within a fraction of a second Akull blocks his strike, sparks fly across the sky in a brilliant flash of light. With even faster speed Akull counters with a blow across Mortem's midsection sending him flying. Mortem slammed into tree splintering it into two pieces. Shards of wood fell and scattered along the ground around Mortem. He slumped against what was left of the tree.

He looked up at his former friend with his eyes glinting a bright blue, the shock had returned a semblance of control back to him, "Well hurry up and finish it while I still have some control left." It sounded like a plea almost, his voice filled with pain. "I never wanted this."

Akull looked at his former partner and started to move towards him with extreme caution. "I'm sorry friend." Akull picked up his ax ready to take away his friend's pain. His hands shake and tears ran down his face freely. "I'm so sorry." Akull repeated quietly.

A deep chuckle left Mortem's mouth. "You will be." He stated shooting up slicing Akull across his chest, destroying his ice armor and sending him sprawling across the field. Arrogance ran through his veins as he closed the distance between the two and began to slash widely at his enemy. Akull being the close quarters combat expert easily blocked the mad swings with his ax and semblance. Seeing an opening Akull slammed the flat of his ax across Mortem's face. This caused Mortem to lose his balance, which allowed Akull to sweep out Mortem's feet out from underneath it.

Once Mortem hit ground Akull summoned a wall of ice and threw it down trying to crush his enemy. Mortem used his blood to grab the wall and threw it away from himself. Breathing heavily Akull ready his ax for another clash. He could feel a chill across his skin, a clear sign that he needs to be more careful with the use of his semblance. "I guess a new suit is out of the question if I want to still be able to fight." Akull said to himself.

"Looks like you can't keep up those fancy new tricks of yours." Mortem said while standing up woozily from blood loss.

"Seems to me that I'm not the only who has to be careful with his fancy moves." Akull commented back to foe.

"Ah, but you see my queen has made it very clear, either come back with you, kill you, or die trying and I am more than willing to do either of these options." Mortem stated wickedly.

"You know I've tried to keep the thought of how you use to be in my mind trying to assure myself that you were still my friend and that I can save you and atone for my sins, but now it is obvious that all of that is gone. Time for me to end this." Akull said seriously.

Mortem just laughed and charged at Akull once again swords drawn and ready to slash at Akull's neck. Akull was more than ready for him and slashed Mortem with an under-hand swing with his ax sending Mortem flying into the trees again. Akull stood ready just in case of another rapid strike.

Mortem stood in the trees knowing that if he took another hit like that it would be his last. "I guess it is time for me to finally end his life." He said snapping his two swords together to make his bow and using some his blood to form the string needed. He realized that Akull was more than capable of blocking his arrows. A wicked smile crossed his face as he realized his plan; he pulled back his first arrow not at full strength and fired it off. Within a second he pulls back an ice dust arrow and launched it at full strength.

Akull looked up to see an arrow coming at him. "He can't be serious, can he?" Akull pondered out loud. He blocked the arrow with little effort when suddenly another arrow struck his left shoulder freezing it in place. Akull screamed in pure agony as Mortem descended from the trees.

Akull stood up and started to charge Mortem when Mortem pulled back another ice dust arrow shooting his right leg freezing it solid. Another chorus of pure agony poured from Akull's mouth as Mortem began to stroll to his victim.

"You see that was always your problem. Too arrogant for your own good, I told the queen that she shouldn't bother with you." Mortem said as he knocked his final ice arrow and reached his prey.

Mortem pulled back his arrow looking directly at Akull an evil smile growing across his face. "We once were a team and now I shall watch you die. Sad really the evil we could have spread would have been wonderful." During his monologue, Akull formed an ice shard in his one last good hand.

"Now if it is all the same to you die." Before Mortem could let his arrow fly point blank into Akull's chest, Akull jumped up and slammed the shard of ice into Mortem's skull. This however let the arrow fly and strike Akull directly into his chest freezing his heart solid.

After dispatching all the Grimm sent to kill him Ozpin dashed through the city to reach the field that he knew that his to friends where fighting. Once he reached the location he saw something that he thought would only appear in his worst nightmares. Laying in front of him his two best friends dead by their own hands. He fell to his knees tears streaking down his face and regret swelling his heart. He pulled him self-back to his feet and began to dig two graves for his fallen friends. He laid them next to each other covered them in dirt. He grabbed Akull's ax and Mortem's bow and crossed them. "I am so sorry for everything I've done to you." Ozpin said.

 **Chapter 9: Undying Will**

 **Present**

Ozpin sighed and looked at the expressions of the huntresses surrounding him. Weiss had a small frown on her, that of a child being taught their first sad lesson in life. Both Blake and Yang looked saddened, but shared an expression as if they would never let that happen to each other or anyone on their team. However, it seemed that Ms. Rose has taken the story the worst, with visible tear trails going down her face.

"So, you've lived with that your whole life?" Ruby asked her head master.

Another sigh leaves Ozpin's mouth, "Unfortunately yes. Even after getting the whole story off my chest I still believe that I could have done something to prevent this all and that if I didn't send them into that initial battle, they would still be here growing old alongside me." He said with a hint of regret lacing his voice.

"No." Yang stated boldly to Ozpin.

"Excuse me Ms. Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked confused.

"I said no, from the sounds of it both went doing what they loved and protecting the ones they held near." Yang said back.

"She is right Professor Ozpin though it is hard for you to realize they would have probably just done everything they did without your orders. Above all else they wanted to protect, and they achieved that." Blake followed up, defending her teammate.

"They clearly were the types to fight with everything they had, even if it is sad it seems fitting the way that they died, it isn't your fault head master. Weiss said chiming in to her head master.

Ruby stood up and walked over to Ozpin and wrapped her arms around him in a sweet and caring hug, "Please Ozpin you don't have to hold onto something so terrible in your life any more. I know they have already forgiven you." Ruby said with a voice sweeter than honey.

With that all said and Ruby's hug it finally broke down Ozpin's wall completely and he finally let tears to freely fall down his face. "Thank you, thank you all so much. I couldn't have gotten over this without you." Ozpin said through his sobs.

A week has passed sense Ozpin and team RWBY had went on their mission to Mt. Glenn and Nevermore Glade and the telling of the story of the two warriors. And it just so happens that they have returned to that very spot. Team RWBY wished to pay their proper respects to their fellow hunters and asked if Ozpin would take them and he obliged them.

Now back at the Sigil of the two fallen heroes both Ruby and Weiss took a turn placing a rose on both their graves. Ruby placing hers on Mortem's and Weiss placing hers Akull's graves. They all stood there giving a moment of silence for the two long departed. Suddenly the rose on Mortem's grave turned to blood and the rose on Akull's turned to ice.

The girls where first shocked by this, but Yang was quick to make a joke, "Hey look ice for the ice queen." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, shut it." Weiss snapped back.

The girls went back to the airship while Ozpin stayed behind to take in what just happened. He smirked and said, "Those two never cease to amaze me."

 **Extra Chapter: Mortem's Fall**

Ozpin reflected upon what he had seen at that field, it was almost impossible for a semblance to still maintain its power so long after death. He had gone back soon after team RWBY got back to the main campus to collect the roses. Ozpin stored the roses in glass cases and had brought them back to his office for examination. "I wonder: could it be possible? Maybe with their help it could be possible. Even if I could would I even want to with what's happening?" Ozpin pondered to himself as he reached into his desk pulling out a scroll that has seen better days, scrawled on the back was the name Mortem. "After what he went through would he even want to?" A light flickered on the scroll illuminating the whole screen. Ozpin looked on the screen to see a video message that he has looked at multiple times. The file was named _For Ozpin, Love S._ His stomach turned every time he looked at it but he had already delved so far into his past, he didn't wish to stop now. He brought up a finger to the play button that had appeared on the screen. He took a deep breath and pressed the button. The screen brought up an image of Mortem wounded and chained to the wall.

 **Past**

All he could feel was pain. Every movement was a labor and felt restricted. The only noise he could hear was the fall of water somewhere in the distance. Mortem opened his eyes to see where he was only to see the pitch black of the room around him. He felt woozy almost as if he had used too much of his semblance recently. "Where am I and what happened?" Flashes of the battle appeared in his head and the last thing he could remember clearly was launching his friend over the wall to safety. "I hope he is ok he didn't look like he was holding up to well." As the final words left his lips he remembered the pain of the claw piercing his chest and the feeling of life leaving his body. "How am I still alive." He looks down at his chest and saw what looked like black webbing covering his wound. "What the hell is this?" Mortem pulled on the chains just to have intense pain spread across his body.

"I would be careful if I was you, you're only alive because I will it to be so." Fires start to ignite from a distance slowly getting closer accompanied by soft but intense footsteps. As the flames ignited closer to Mortem he started to get a glimpse at the room that surrounded him. Bloodstains covered most of the stone room that was now illuminated, tools that made Mortem shiver at the thought of how they were used lined the metal tables that were next to the wall he was chained to. He looked over to see a figure standing in front of the fires that had illuminated the room around him; she was pale as a ghost and had strange red markings that wove their way through her skin.

"What do you mean by that, also who are you and where am I?"

"Be quiet, I have someone to talk to." Her words were sharp and made Mortem take a pause as to how anyone could talk to him like that. The woman walked over to the scroll resting on the metal table next to Mortem and it illuminated at the sense of her movement. "Well hello old friend it's been a while hasn't it. You were due to screw up sooner or later and that was all I needed to get one of your closest friend and allies. Too bad he won't be your friend for too much longer. Don't worry too much though I'm sure he and I will become the best of friends."

At this Mortem, had enough, "Ok first lady why would you ever think I would be your friend when you have me chained to this wall? Second do you even know how to use a scroll, you're in a recording not a call. Thirdly."

"SILENCE!" The woman's voice cut through the room like a knife cutting Mortem's sentence right in half. "It seems you need to taught a thing or two about manners." The woman grabs one of the sharp implements off the table and raises it for inspection. "Good thing I have my teaching tools and plenty of time." Her hand became a blur as it made its way towards Mortem's side.

Pain spread across Mortem's face as he looked down at the knife that was now deep into his side, "AHHH, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Still speaking huh." Another knife plunges its way into Mortem's side filling him with intense pain. "Do you understand yet? This isn't a stupid game you can win." The woman says while her hand makes its way towards another knife.

Blood flowing down his side Mortem looks up at the woman. "You know lady you can suck my."

Another knife pierces his side wracking his body with pain, "Are you quite done?"

"That depends, are you because I'm not sure you have enough knives there and I'm not sure you know who you are messing with?" Mortem tries to activate his semblance but is just greeted by an even more intense pain than before. It felt like fire was spreading its way from his chest and filled the rest of his body by the time the pain had subsided Mortem looked drained of energy and spirit.

"That is what will happen if you try to defy me. Do you understand yet?"

Mortem spits at the woman just barely missing, "Yeah I understand you and you should know that I've dealt with a lot worse than this."

"Well Ozpin it seems you teach your students well, but I think I want some alone time with our friend." The woman walks to the scroll and presses the stop record button.

The recording's time stamp jumps forward about a week.

"Looks like we are back, why don't you say hello to your teacher Mortem."

The screen moves over to Mortem who is now full of wounds both fresh and partially healed, he is pale and looks sickly but he still looks up at the screen and with as much confidence as he could muster says "Ozpin, don't worry about me I'll be fine this chick has got nothing on me." But pain could be seen in his face.

"Oh, we shall see." The screen fades to black again as pained screams can be heard loud and clear.

The recording jumps forward another 5 days.

"It seems our friend has something to say to me. What is it?"

"I get it already I don't know what you want but I don't have it, just let me go already."

"Well that depends, who am I?"

"I will never call you that."

"In due time, you will." The video fades to black once again as screams of agony can be heard just as loud as the last time.

The recording continues one week later.

"Well Ozpin you train your students very well but even they can break and it looks like I broke this one. Do you have anything to say to your former teacher Mortem?"

"The day has come for your reckoning Ozpin and I shall be the tool of your downfall then my queen will rise." Wounds took up more of Mortem's body than skin at this point and he looked drained. The video faded to black once again.

The recording continues 4 days later.

"I can see why he is one of your favorites, he learns quick and is very smart, but he could only go so far with you, look at how he is now." The screen moves over to a room built like an arena and Mortem is in the center surrounded by hundreds of Grimm. The Grimm are approaching at what appears to be a rapid pace but in a split second they all dissolve into pools of blood. "No matter how hard you try I will always be one step ahead of you." The video turns to black again this team with an evil cackle ringing through out the room.

The recording continues 2 days later

When the screen turns back on, Mortem's face was on the screen but it wasn't how it used to be, he was white as snow and red marks etched along his skin. For the moment, his eyes were a bright blue. "Ozpin, I don't have much control left but I think I have enough time to tell you I don't care what happens to me just stop me from doing what she wants me to, I beg of you. Also, please tell Akull I'm sorry."

"Mortem where are you, come here right now." The voice that had tormented Mortem echoed through the halls.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry Ozpin." The scroll falls out of Mortem's hand and hits the ground causing a long crack to form down its screen. The recording stops soon after.


End file.
